The Wise Man Chronicles: Requiem
by Melissa McClendon
Summary: Fanfic Four in the series. Ashton challenges Jade to a fierce battle to avenge Keith while Opera faces the possibility of execution. Bowman and Nineh return to Lacour in search of answers while Noel finally awakens. All this and much, much more as The Wis


**Star****Ocean****: _The Second Story_**

**The Wise Man Chronicles**

**Fanfic Four: _"Requiem"_**

_By: Melissa McClendon_

_melissa_mcclendon@yahoo.com_

_*~*Truth is nothing more than your perception of things.*~*_

            "You should have stayed out of this, boy!" Jade hissed as she jump kicked Ashton, sending him sailing back into a nearby tree. He hit with a loud thud and simultaneously collapsed to the ground, his twin swords falling idly to his sides. 

            Ashton Anchors looked up in a haze of pain and quickly rolled to the side as his attacker sent a dagger sailing through the air, connecting where his head had been resting against the tree. He rose to his feet as Jade drew her sais, giving them a twirl before taking a battle stance. "Where the hell is Bowman..?" He mumbled before she charged at him. He quickly side-stepped and backed far enough away for Gyoro and Ururun to get a clear shot at her. The dragons quickly blasted at Jade with two solid fire and ice streams. 

            Jade reacted with almost inhuman reflexes, forming a cross with her sais as she mouthed a silent incantation. The energy shield she summoned easily absorbed the dragons' attack and before Ashton could back off, Jade rushed him. She jabbed him hard in the abdomen with the hilt of one of her sais, knocking the wind out of him and causing him to double over in pain. Bringing her knee up, she sent his head reeling back up by nearly breaking his nose. 

            Ashton collapsed to the ground once more, grasping his nose in excruciating pain as the blood gushed down his face. "Ahh..." How could he be losing this badly? He should have defeated her by now. He was a seasoned warrior, having even held his own against the Ten Wise Men and yet she was mopping the ground with him. He couldn't remember how long they had been on the beaches of El, where he had finally caught up with her near dawn. They had been locked in fierce battle since then. 

            Jade sneered as she assessed her opponent's current position, sheathing her sais once more. There was no need of them. "Pathetic." She stated simply, gazing down at him with cold black eyes. "Atleast the Nedian offered me somewhat of a challenge, you..." She quietly laughed.

            Ashton's blue eyes lit up in alarm. _**The Nedian? It could only mean Noel or Chisato. Rena went back to Earth with Claude. She couldn't have... No...** He managed a laugh of his own, spitting blood as he did so. His only hope was to throw her off and call her bluff. "Nedian? Are you crazy? What the hell is a Nedian?"_

            Jade's feral smile sent chills down his spine. "You're wondering which one of your friends I killed, the man or the woman." A glimmer of delight flickered in Jade's eyes as she watched Ashton wince. "Your emotions betray you. You must care very deeply for your friends. Unfortunately for you, you will never know which one I killed and how long before I kill the other one." 

**********

            "Opera... Please answer me." Celine pleaded again on the other side of the jail cell, her violet eyes looking between the bars at her young friend. Opera Vectra just continued to stare blankly out the window, her eyes conveying nothing. She hadn't so much as moved from that spot since they moved her to Cross Castle. "I... I can't help you if you don't talk to me. Why did you try to kill the chancellor? That is so unlike you!..." Celine was near tears, nothing she had said or done was helping and she feared they may hang Opera for this.

            "Maybe you should try again later, Celine." Kayura offered from behind her, having just entered the room. "I don't think you're reaching her..."

            Celine quickly retained her composure. "I have to reach her. I know... I know this is some kind of mistake... She wouldn't have done this."

            Kayura sighed, folding her hands behind her back to take on her usual stance. "I am trying to remain as open and understanding in this situation as I can... But, as of now she is the only suspect and I was the one that was the target."

            "I know, Kayura... Thank you so much for being patient. I will find who is behind this. I promise."

**********

            "How many days has it been now?" Chisato chimed, finally breaking the silence as she and Dias were led down one of the many halls in Lacour Castle for a private audience with the king. Bowman and Nineh were both gone from their home in Linga. They didn't even leave a note as to where they were going or when they would be back. However, before leaving town to return to Lacour to find some answers, Chisato had heard a nasty rumor that Nineh had left Bowman for some weird looking swordsman. Dias had actually laughed at that. But that would explain why they were both gone. She shook that thought from her mind, Nineh and Bowman had their occasional problem but they would never come to something like that. 

            "Too many..." Dias replied solemnly, his thoughts also divided between the news they received in Linga and whether Celine and Noel were alright. Bowman had been their only hope in helping Noel, but if what had happened was true, then there was no telling where Bowman was and if he was even in the right state of mind to help their friend.

            "Who knows... Maybe we'll return to Herlie and Noel'll be fine." Chisato tried to sound optimistic. There was so much about him they didn't know and probably never would, maybe it all finally got to him and he collapsed. 

            Dias' initial response would not have been pleasant, but for the sake of Chisato's prayers and his, he bit his tongue on it. "...Maybe..."

            Chisato frowned, knowing what he was thinking as they were led into the throne room to be greeted warmly by Leon Geeste and a mysterious woman standing beside him. "Dias! Chisato!" The young Fellpool exclaimed in utter delight in seeing two of his friends.

            Chisato managed a smile, genuinely happy to see him. "Leon, since when did you become king of Lacour?" She teased.

            "Things would be a lot easier if he were." Marina mused, playing it off as a tease and compliment to Leon, but he couldn't help but wonder how much of that she meant. 

            Dias, feeling somewhat awkward at not having said something, stated, "Leon, you've grown taller."

            "Well, its been awhile since the last time I saw you." Leon beamed, his joy in the reunion was becoming contagious, the three gloomy adults in the room were actually starting to cheer up. "Marina, I'd like you to meet Chisato Madison and Dias Flac." 

            Marina smiled politely, Chisato returned her smile and Dias gave a short nod in respect.

            "This is Dr. Marina Classico, chancellor of Lacour." 

            "I hope you don't mind meeting with me instead of his highness, but there was a recent assassination attempt in Cross and naturally their suspicions have been cast on this side of the world. I don't blame them but because of this, we're not taking the risk of something happening to the king in exchange. The situation has been tense between Cross and Lacour, this has only made things worse."

            "That's terrible news..." Chisato said solemnly, shocked that she hadn't heard of it already. If this weren't for Noel, she would say she had already been out of the field too long and she had only been gone a week at most. "But perhaps for our own sake, its better we met with you and Leon specifically instead."

            Dias nodded in agreement, seeing her wisdom in this. "Leon... Noel is sick... Very sick. None of the doctors in Herlie were able to treat him. We went to Linga to get Bowman. If anyone could heal him, it would be him. But..." He shook his head sadly.

            "Bowman and Nineh are both missing. No one in town knew where they were, but we umm..." Chisato paused, not sure if she should mention the rumor they heard in front of Marina. "We heard a nasty rumor that Nineh had left Bowman for a mysterious warrior and naturally, he chased after both of them in a jealous rage..." 

            "Leon, if anyone knows where Bowman and Nineh are, its you. You stay in the closest contact with them. You would have heard something before any of us would have. Please tell me you know something..." Dias was even beginning to worry, his calm facade wearing thin.

            Leon's jovial disposition quickly faded away when he heard that Noel was ill. "W-what happened to him?..." Was all he could muster at first. Marina looked down on him, resting her hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

            "We're not sure..." Dias trailed off.

            "He was attacked by some woman in Herlie... We don't know who she was or why she tried to kill Noel. But she was... Celine and I happened upon them in the middle of their battle, she finished Noel off and nearly took us down as well... I still don't understand it... But I think once he wakes up, we'll know more."

            Leon shook his head, trying to imagine how powerful this woman must have been. But why attack Noel? He had no enemies. "Nineh ran off with Ashton..." He stated absent mindedly, still pondering about Noel's attacker.

            "W-WHAT?!!" Chisato burst out in disbelief. 

            "You're joking, Leon... This is no time for jokes. Nineh would never run off with any man, especially Ashton. C'mon, we have to find Bowman."

            Leon glanced up at them then, snapping out of his train of thought. "Huh?... Oh! She did run off with him, but not in the terms you're thinking. She went with him to her home village on the El Continent to help out. Bowman naturally is very angry with Ashton though... Thank god Keith went with him. Between him and Nineh, hopefully they'll be able to keep Bowman from trying to kill Ashton once they're all reunited."

            "Dr. Jean didn't strike me as a violent man..." Marina whispered.

            "Normally, he's pretty calm. He just has a terrible temper--"

            "But a long fuse." Leon finished. "It takes a lot to make him angry, but once he is..." He simply shrugged, leaving it to Marina's imagination. 

            "And he's overprotective of his wife, Nineh." 

            "You didn't get to meet her when we went to Linga. She's very kind though. You'd like her, Marina." Leon looked up to the chancellor.

            Marina managed a small smile. "I'm sure I would..." Her dark ebony eyes looked up to Dias and past him to see two guards walk through the door. Undoubtedly, the king was summoning her. 

            "Chancellor Classico." They greeted and bowed respectfully.

            "Yes?" She suddenly felt so tired and she didn't know why. "What is it?"

            "His majesty needs you immediately. You know where to find him."

            "Thank you..." Marina began to feel a weakness spread throughout her entire body, but she knew she had to remain strong. Looking to Leon, Dias, and Chisato; she smiled apologetically. "Please forgive me..."

            "Don't let us keep you. It was a pleasure to finally meet you, doctor... Chancellor..." Chisato shrugged and looked to Leon for what to address her as. 

            "Call me Marina. Look... Before Dr. Jean left for El, I took something to Dr. Klasner to look at for me. A translation. The first place they will return to is here and they should be back any day now. You are both more than welcome to stay here as my guests to wait. You can even send word to your friends about what has happened and that help will be on the way. Anything you need, please let me know and I will get right on it. Think about it and I should be back shortly. Excuse me." The three heroes watched Marina follow the two gaurds out of the chamber, her dark robes flowing behind her. 

            "She's very kind... but do we have a few days?..."

**********

            Kayura had spent a great deal of her free time, what little she had, in the chamber they were keeping Celine's mysterious friend in as he slowly recovered, drifting in and out of delirium. Focusing on trying to translate the inscriptions on the Heraldic crest Celine had found and meeting with little luck, she listened to her friend's random mutterings and outbursts, curious and hoping to learn more about the man who had saved her life in Herlie. Kayura had questioned Celine about a woman named Jadaera, but the young sorceress knew nothing. The name meant nothing to her, but apparently it meant a great deal to him. Kayura could see it in his eyes that day when he called her Jadaera. Shaking her head, she went back to studying the crest, glancing up once more at the man resting in the bed beside her.

            _*I hardly recognize any of it... There is some relation to the earliest records of our writing system, but my knowledge of that is so limited... As much as I'd like to help Celine, she should just take it to a linguist and hope for the best. I have so many other things I need to be concentrating on...*_

_            "Where... am I?" Noel Chandler rasped out. _

            Kayura's initial reaction to the break in silence was to jump, but she prided herself in her calm demeanor and almost perfect control in her reaction to most situations, even something as minuscule as this. Looking up to meet strange, dark brown eyes, she knew he was finally awake. "You're in Cross Castle." She replied.

            "Cross..." Noel whispered, everything was still hazy. Where was he at before?... "What happened?"

            "Forgive me, but my knowledge on that is limited. Perhaps it is best that you speak with Celine. She has remained by your side since your initial injury. However, I must thank you for saving my life in Herlie." 

            _*Herlie?... What was I doing in Herlie?* "...What happened in Herlie?"_

            "A woman tried to assassinate me. You pushed me out of the line of fire and stopped her from any further attempts. We were both then attacked by some men, which you helped me ward them off as well. I probably would not have survived if you hadn't been there." Kayura stated matter-of-factly.

            *_What had I been dreaming about?...* Noel seemed to digest the information, but still remembered nothing of the ordeal in Herlie. "Forgive me... Who are you? I'm Noel Chandler."_

            Kayura nodded, remembering Celine mentioning his name. "Kayura Azuma."

            Noel paused for a moment, thinking. "Chancellor... of Cross, right?"

            Kayura nodded. "Correct."

            "A friend of mine writes the articles concerning your negotiations with Dr. Classico."

            She smiled politely. "I wouldn't exactly call them negotiations. Chancellor Classico and I both hope Cross and Lacour don't go to war. The repercussions would be devastating for all of Expel."

            "I agree..." Noel quietly agreed. What had he been doing before all this?...

            Kayura couldn't restrain her curiosity any longer, a rarity for her. "May I ask you something?"

            "Of course..."

            "In Herlie... You called me Jadaera. Who is she? Celine said she knew nothing of her."

            Noel was silent. "She wouldn't because I know no one by that name. I must have been very ill to have been rambling like that. Please forgive me if I caused you alarm."

            Kayura was distant for a moment, her thoughts somewhere else. "Its alright... I was just curious. When you were talking to me as if I were her, she seemed very important to you. Like your daughter or something..."

            "Again..." Noel shrugged. "I apologize, but I don't know a Jadaera. I don't have a daughter or a family for that matter. I must have heard the name in passing while I was ill."

            "Please forgive me for keeping you so long... I'm sure Celine will be so happy to hear you're awake and you would rather be talking to her anyway. I'll go get her for you."

            Noel watched her exit the room in silence, bewilderment present in his own expression. The entire conversation came off as odd to him. He must have really been out of it these past few weeks...

**********

            "Cross is behind this... I'm sure of it." Princess Rosaly hissed as she paused from her normal tirade around the king's chambers, turning to face Marina's back. 

            "You are sure of nothing." Marina shot back, quickly adding, "your majesty."

            Rosaly rolled her eyes in annoyance, returning to her pacing.

            Marina checked the king's temperature one more time to make sure, but she herself was almost certain that it hadn't receded. She sighed, placing a cool compress over the comatose monarch's forehead, hoping to at least bring him some comfort. It had happened shortly after Leon's guests arrived. The king had summoned her for a routine report of the situation in Cross. That was the last time she has spoken with him. By that night, he had collapsed and had been bedridden since then. He was only getting worse and there was little she or anyone in the castle could do. The doctors did not know what was ailing him, but they knew they weren't making him any better. 

            "I bet it was those friends of Leon's... They are from Cross and Cross sympathizers. They must have come here under the guise of friendship to poison and murder my father! They're both friends with that bitch Celine! In fact, Leon is too! He probably helped them! Between the three of them, they probably had--"

            Marina looked back to her body guards, seeming to outright ignore Princess Rosaly. "Please escort her majesty back to her chambers until I send for her again. She isn't feeling well herself and could use the rest."

            Rosaly's face flushed with anger even as two of Marina's guards approached. "Marina! You have no right! I am your princess and you have no right or authority to treat me like this! Get your damn hands off me!!" She screamed as the guards gently grasped her arms. 

            "You are incorrect, your _majesty. Your father directed me to bring peace to this realm. If left up to you, Cross and Lacour would have butchered each other by now. You have been behaving completely out of character, I am now giving you the time you need to wake up and realize what you are doing. Your father is ill and if he dies, Lacour will look to you for leadership. It is time you grow up and realize that as the princess and heir of this kingdom, it is your responsibility to place the needs of your people before your own selfish pride. And believe me, your people need peace. They don't need a war with Cross because your pride was hurt. You didn't love him anymore than he loved you, so stop this foolish facade before it does get out of control. As for Leon and his friends, your father and the king of Cross have never had more loyal subjects. Don't ever accuse them of such a crime again without proper cause and evidence. Now get out of my sight and when you have matured a little, come back and maybe I will speak to you."_

            Marina ignored the princess' shouting as the guards escorted her away, glancing towards the midnight sky shining through the window. **_The chaos is beginning to ensue now... I liked those calm days before all this a lot better... but that's all behind me and there is no turning back now. None...** The scientist shook those thoughts from her head, wondering where they even came from as she prepared something to drink for the king._

**********

            "Oh Noel, I was so worried about you... I was scared you'd never pull out of it..." 

            Dark eyes rested upon her, a sad smile flashed briefly across his lips. "It shows, Celine... You haven't been taking care of yourself... You shouldn't have worried about me. There are more--"

            Celine shook her head. "Don't even try it, Noel... You are very important to us. Why else would Chisato and Dias be searching high and low for Bowman... None of the other doctors could help..."

            "I'm fine now. Just tired." _**It was a matter of the soul, Celine... A part of it I have tried to submerge in slumber for a long time that is starting to awaken fully... Why now?... Will they have to kill me too?...**_

            The mage frowned. "You're lying, Noel Chandler, but I won't press the matter... There are other things that we need to focus on." _**Maybe he'll snap Opera out of this once he's back on his feet...**_

            _**Something is happening... I can sense it building up around me... Will it awaken my own dark side and make enemies of my friends?... Will they have to hunt me down before I--** _

"What's happening, Celine?..."__

            "Did Kayura mention anything about what happened in Herlie when she spoke with you?..."

            Noel nodded. "There was an assassination attempt. Apparently I saved her life..."

            "Well... Opera was the assassin."

            Noel actually blinked in disbelief at that. "W-what?..."

            "Opera tried to kill Kayura. Why?... I don't know... She won't speak to me at all. She won't speak to anyone..."

            "Where's Ernest?"

            "I..." Celine sighed, another rumor she needed to get to the heart of. "I think he's dead..."

            An ashen look washed over Noel's face. "Oh dear..."

            "I... couldn't ask her... Even though she isn't speaking to me... I couldn't..."

            Noel solemnly nodded. "I understand... Maybe I can reach her. Can you lead me to her?"

            "Now?... Noel, you're not well enough yet... That woman really hurt-- Who was that woman?!" Celine had been so worked up about Opera that she hadn't even asked about that night in Herlie.

            "What woman?..." 

            "The one that attacked you in the alley! The one that started all of this!"

            Noel shrugged. _**I'm sorry, Celine... Until I'm certain, I can't tell you... Any of you...** _

"I don't know who she was."

            Celine sighed. She knew he was hiding yet another thing about himself. "Fine... I'll take you to Opera. You can try to reach her while I go before King Cross to beg for her life..."

**********

            "There's still no sign of Ashton..." Bowman sighed as he and Nineh approached Lacour Castle. 

            " I'm sure he'll turn up... With Keith's killer..." Nineh quietly replied. 

            "I hope so, darling. I'm starting to get worried about dragon boy."

            They had buried Keith beside Nineh's mother and father the morning after that gruesome night while Ashton chased relentlessly after Jade. They had lingered in El a couple of extra days with no sign of Ashton or Jade, finally deciding he may have went chasing after her all the way back to Lacour. They had sailed across the sea and without stopping for more than five minutes in their own home, went straight to Lacour in order to speak with Marina.

            Both easily recognizable to the guards, the Jeans were led inside the castle with little trouble despite heightened security. Apparently there had been an assassination attempt on Kayura Azuma in Cross and now all of Lacour was in a panic, fearing the repercussions. 

            Greeted with almost forced politeness by one of the king's servants, Bowman and Nineh were led into private chambers to wait while he sought out Leon and Marina. They'd have to break the bad news to them first. 

            Hesitantly at first, Nineh rest her hand over Bowman's, hoping to comfort her husband and not be rejected by him. It was her fault this all happened. Why did she insist on going back to Escalon? Even after Bowman refused, she was still adamant about it. She could understand. They had both lost a close friend to that place. Julian Ravine had been Bowman and Keith's closest friend for years. They had all grown up together in Lacour and the plague they were sent to cure ended up killing Julian in the end before Bowman could cure it. Even more, Bowman had nearly lost Nineh forever to that same place. He didn't want her going back there, especially without him. And now... Now Keith was dead, at the hands of some woman nobody knows, who may even claim the life of Ashton for all they knew. 

            "Please forgive me, Bowman..." Nineh whispered, trying to remain strong and not cry. She wanted to. She needed to. She returned to her home to find it destroyed and now Keith was dead. She had been strong all this time for Bowman. No tears, nothing. But that strength was starting to waiver and she couldn't allow it to.

            "What?..." Light blue eyes locked with Nineh's sapphire ones. Nineh could see so much sadness in his eyes and it was like a dagger going straight through her heart. She wanted to wash it all away, comfort him but would he allow it or was he angry with her too?

            "It... it was my fault... If I had just listened... Keith would still be alive..."

            Bowman slowly shook his head. "No, love... It wasn't your fault... I believe we were followed the second we left Linga. She took the heraldic crest Keith was examining for Marina Classico. That's what she was after and whether he had went with us or stayed in Linga, she would have went after it... That's why we need to get down to the bottom of this... I can't allow Keith to have just... died in vain..."

            Nineh wrapped her arms around him and held him close. "We'll find her and the crest... We'll do it together so Keith can rest easy..." 

            Bowman nodded, relaxing in her warm and comforting embrace. "I'm so tired, Nineh..."

            "I know, love..."

**********

            "Opera, its me, Noel..." He began awkwardly. "I'm sorry if I hurt you back in Herlie..."

            The tetragene just continued to stare blankly out the window. 

            A cold, sick feeling suddenly developed in the pit of Noel's stomach. Something was definitely wrong. _**Am I... imagining things?... I have to be. Why else would I think 'she' is here...**_

            "You... only stunned me..." Opera suddenly whispered back, as if snapping out of a deep sleep.

            Noel looked over to her and smiled a little. "Good... I can't remember any of it, so I was worried I might have..."

            "I'm glad you're feeling better... Celine was worried..."

            "Why wouldn't you talk to Celine?"

            "I... I don't know..."

            _**Odd...** Noel thought quietly. _

            "Its... its like I wasn't even in control of my body anymore, Noel... That bitch... she... she killed Ernest..." Opera burst into broken sobs then, partially from remembering that her beloved was dead and also because of she had had no control in getting into her current situation; at least she claimed she didn't. 

            "Who killed Ernest?..."

            "Kayura Azuma...We were on another dig in the Hoffman Ruins.. We found a weird Heraldic crest and she was waiting for us... H-he told me to run, giving me the crest... She killed him and I escaped to Lacour and gave it to Leon... That's the last thing I remember until waking up here..." Opera was crying, burying her face in her hands. 

            "A-are you sure it was Kayura?" 

            "Yes! I saw those same cold black eyes when she visited my cell with Celine. She's the killer!! She'll probably kill you and Celine next because Celine found another one in the Cross Cave!!!"

            _**Another one?... Has to be a coincidence. But she reminds me so much of… No! Snap out of it, Noel __Chandler__! That is no more possible than the sweet voice of Filia you kept hearing in the forest. You're losing your faculties. You have to snap out of it! You have to help your friends right now. They need you.** _

            Noel wanted to comfort Opera, tell her everything was going to be alright. But he would not make such a promise to her; he couldn't in good conscious considering the state she was in. He knew exactly how she was feeling right now, the death of Filia and the emotions that came with it were still as fresh with him as the day he lost her. And as much as he wanted to believe his friend was innocent somehow, his experience with his loss of a significant other told him a different story. He didn't even want to begin enumerating the terrible things he had done and the consequences of those actions. 

_**That's past and you finally saw the end to that… Its over and there's no use dwelling on it. It dies with me. It will follow my soul straight to hell. Opera is different. She's much stronger than I was… She wouldn't have done those things. She has to be innocent and I'm going to prove so.** _

"I don't care if I die here, Noel… So don't worry about me. Just… make sure nothing happens to Celine. She's after the crest and won't hesitate to kill Celine to get it… You have to protect her." Opera was looking at Noel now; she was no longer sobbing but had a quiet reserve about her.

"I'm not going to allow anything to happen to either of you. I'll get to the bottom of this, Opera. I'll avenge Ernest's death and get you out of here."

"Be careful." Having said all she needed to, Opera turned back to staring out the window. Anyone else who would see her would think she hadn't moved from her spot. 

**********

Celine continued rehearsing her plea to King Cross in her head as she walked to his private chambers. Kayura had told her in passing that the king had agreed to an audience with his future daughter-in-law and that she could go ahead and meet him in his chambers. Kayura didn't know why Celine was insisting on an audience with the king and Celine wasn't about the volunteer that information. She knew it was a sensitive subject with the chancellor; begging for the freedom of someone who had tried to kill you wouldn't bode well with Celine either if she were in Kayura's shoes. 

Reaching the chamber doors, Celine found it odd that no guards were at their post. In fact, there wasn't a sign of anyone save herself. Hesitantly, she knocked on the door. There was no reply. The young sorceress glanced around, becoming uncomfortable. She knocked again, this time a great deal louder and still nothing. Concern for the king overcame all other thoughts for her and she quickly forced the doors open.

"Your highness?" She spoke up, having a great deal of difficulty seeing through the darkness embracing the chamber. She heard some movement and tried fixate her eyes on the object that had caught her attention. Even in the veil of shadows, she could tell it was not King Cross. "Who are you?"

"Celine!" King Cross suddenly rasped out, struggling with his final breaths. 

Celine quickly took her battle stance, preparing a spell to launch at what she now assumed was his attacker. The assailant instantly reacted, removing the dagger from the king's torso and sending it sailing through the air with deadly accuracy. Only by sheer luck on Celine's part did it only graze her arm, the sorceress letting out a hiss in pain as she sent a ball of fire at her target. The magic seemed to disappear into thin air, not even scratching the attacker as he/she got away, escaping through the window. 

Celine bent down and picked up the dagger, unable to see it very clearly in the darkened room. Blood dripped off of it and Celine was almost certain it was not her own. "Your majesty, are you alright?" Her violet eyes scanned the room for him but detected nothing. "Your majesty, please answer me."

Suddenly, light poured into the room as the Kayura and three of her guards, armed to the teeth, rushed into the room, one carrying a lamp. "What's the meaning of this?"

Celine suddenly caught a glimpse of  King Cross' now dead body laying in floor and she dropped the dagger in shock. "Oh my god…"

Kayura's dark eyes instantly fell upon the dagger that had fallen from Celine's grasp onto the floor. Glancing to the king, she walked over and picked it up. Examining the weapon for a moment, she looked to the sorceress. "What happened?"

Celine was frozen where she stood. No thoughts came to her mind or words to her mouth. She might as well have not been there. Kayura moved to bend down beside King Cross and examined his fatal wound. One stab from a small blade, right in the heart. When she looked up to Celine, her face and eyes still masked any emotion she might have felt by her next action. "Celine Jules… I'm afraid you're under arrest for the murder of the King of Cross."

                                    **_To be continued…_**

**Author's Notes:**

_It took me a little while to finish this one up, but its finally completed. Most of you are probably bored with the series by now but these first few fanfics are just preliminary to the true story, which bits and pieces of it are starting to be revealed. I hope to complete fanfic five soon, but with me being in college again, I can't guarantee how soon. I'm also working on a website for the fanfics and the rpg the story originated from. I'll post the link for it in my Fanfiction.net bio and in an updated version of this story or the next when its up and running. There will also be a link to it on my main website, The RPG Fanfiction Headquarters. Again, I hope everyone is enjoying the Wise Man Chronicles as much as I am enjoying writing it. Feel free to review or send me critiques via my main email address (melissa_mcclendon@yahoo.com) or the review page if you're reading this on Fanfiction.net. Take care everyone and I look forward to hearing from you._

_~Dei_


End file.
